Indestructable Bonds
by IrounakuTenshi
Summary: Went from a humor thing to a parody. I felt that it would better to make fun the pokemon characters! Watch as the authoress, ME!, uses fanfiction and embarrassment to hook them up! Ikari/Poke/Contestshipping and own ships.


**L'Arachel:...hi people!!**

**Amaya:...huh. A pokemon fic...**

**L'Arachel:...you don't sound too excited about it...**

**Amaya: Well...I thought you wrote Naruto fics...**

**L'Arachel: I do but I have some serious writers block for 'Tsukekaeru Konoha' so I'm gonna work on this instead**

**Amaya:...works for me**

**Story Summary: Amaya meets May, Misty, and Dawn at a young age. In a short amount time she becomes attached to them but when given the choice she chooses to stay with her captor. Years pass and she meets them again...and is given the mission to destory them along with their companions. But her heart betrays her and she becomes attached to them yet again. Will she betray them or is her case of stockholm syndrome too strong?**

**Pairings: Poke/Ikari/Contestshipping and my own ship Nightshipping which is OCxOC, StockholmSyndromeshipping(again, my own ship) which is CyrusxOC**

**Prolouge**

**May, Misty, and Dawn - 11 yrs old**

**Amaya - 10 yrs old**

**Cyrus - 16 yrs old...to go with the fic.**

A young purple haired girl stood behind a tree watching the three girls playing. The first girl had stunning blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Along next to her was a young torchic. The next girl had firey orangish-redish hair kept in ponytail at the side of her head and also had blue eyes but they were a bit lighter than the other girls. Though she did not have a pokemon with her not far from the group was a container that held a pokemon egg. The third and final girl had blue-blackish and sapphire eyes. Next to her was an adorable piplup. The purple haired girl, Amaya, sighed. 'So lucky...not a care in the world...' She shifted her position but doing so caused a twig to snap under her foot.

May, Dawn, and Misty froze when they heard a noise. "Whose there?" Misty demanded. They heard some rustling from a tree nearby and they waited. Soon, a small, purple haired girl stepped out. Her hair barely reached her shoulders with side bangs going past her shoulders and had red streaks in it. Her eyes were a bright violet color. Around her neck was a black ribbon with a bow slightly off center. "H-hello..." the girl said. Dawn looked at her. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Dawn Berlitz! Who are you?"

May and Misty: -.-'

The girl looked at Dawn. "...Amaya H-...just Amaya." she said quietly. "Amaya...that's a pretty name. These are my friends May Maple and Misty Waterflower." Amaya looked at them and nodded. "Hello..." "What were you doing behind the tree?" May asked. Amaya blushed. "...watching you guys..." Amaya looked down. "...you looked like you were having fun..." she continued. Dawn looked at her with a confused look before smiling. "Would like to play with us?" Dawn asked. Amaya looked up suddenly. She looked at May and Misty. "Ano...your friends won't mind?" May and Misty laughed. "Why would we mind?" Misty said. May looked at the ribbon around her neck. "Your bow is off-center, I'll fix it!" She reached for the bow. Amaya immediatly slapped her hand away. When she did the torchic pecked at her foot. "I'm sorry...but please don't touch it. Someone very important to me put it on and..." Amaya trailed off. May nodded. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't have your permission to touch it." May laughed and scratched her head. Amaya gave a small smile...

May, Misty, and Dawn learned that Amaya was a very different person when she got to know you. At first she was shy but after some time she was hyper, childish, and random. "Hey Amaya. Where's your family?" Dawn asked. Amaya stopped playing with Dawn's piplup and looked sad. "I...don't have one." she said sadly. "Your by yourself?!" all three girls asked. Amaya hesitated before shaking her head. "There's this boy...he's helping me..." "Dawn!" "May!" "Misty!" The three girls looked up. "Whose that?" Amaya asked. "Our mom's...why don't come with us?" Misty asked. Amaya blinked. "If you come with us we can find you a family!" May said excitedly. 'Should I go?...no, I can't leave him by himself.' Amaya shook her head. "But Amaya-" "I'm sorry." Amaya ran off back into the woods.

Amaya panted slighty as she reached the cabin. She walked to the door and knocked on it. "Who is it?" "...it's me...Amaya." Amaya said. A boy, about 16 yrs. old, opened the door. Amaya walked in instantly as he shut the door. "Where were you Amaya?" he asked. "I went passed the forest and made some new friends." she answered. The boy glared at her then stared at the bow around her neck. "What happend to your bow?" he asked. He kneeled on his knees and fixed it. "One of the girls tried to fix it. I didn't let her." she said proudly. "I told them that it was not to be touched." The boy nodded and walked down a hall. "Come on Amaya, it's time to leave." Amaya's eyes widened. 'But...my friends...' she thought. She bit her lip. She knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. "I also have a gift for you." Amaya brightened up and followed the boy into a room.

The room was dark and quiet. 'Like master.' Amaya thought. The boy walked to the bed. On it was a was something covered by a cloth. Amaya walked to the beda and stared at the cloth covered item. The boy lifted the cloth and it revealed a container similar to the one that Misty had except that this the egg was different. It was brown with a single zig-zagging line in the middle. "It's a pokemon egg." Amaya stated. He nodded. "It's yours." he said. Amaya gasped then hugged the boy. "Oh thank you, thank you Cyrus-kun!" she cried.

**L'Arachel: Well, that's the prolouge**

**Amaya: I was so cute when I was little!**

**Amaya: R&R**

**L'Arachel: If your wondering if the OC looks similar to another Amaya is based off Rei. Both OC's belong to my cousin Alyx a.k.a KakeruTenshi but she let's me borrow them**


End file.
